


Sweater Holes

by Sportscandycollective



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Friend Day, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sportscandycollective/pseuds/Sportscandycollective
Summary: Robbie probably shouldn't have worn that sweater. It WAS a size too small after all.(Secret Friends Day gift for @runningfromexplosions on Tumblr)NOTICE: PLEASE DO NOT REPOST MY WORK ONTO OTHER WEBSITES.





	Sweater Holes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runningfromexplosions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromexplosions/gifts).



It was finally the end of a typical day for Robbie, in that it was a day filled with every type of failure imaginable. And admittedly, he had some hope riding on this most recent plan. It sounded pretty good on paper: just take an older plan that, technically, worked alright and tweak it just a bit. He had pulled out his old Mrs. Roberta costume, switched up some of the details enough so the kids wouldn’t recognize the outfit, then focused his efforts on spreading misinformation about sportscandy and exercise with the “authority” of a false diploma from the University of Ultimate Fitness.

And it did work! For a while. He had the kids lounging around for a few hours, all following the careful teachings of Dr. Roblina, reluctantly throwing aside their sportscandy and sports equipment in favor of being lazy, just like Robbie wanted. They didn’t even seem to listen to Sportacus, which for Robbie was the biggest success of his villainous career. He’d protest Robbie’s “lectures” by pointing out how sportscandy gives the kids energy they needed to (gag) play, and the kids would respond by citing Robbie’s delightfully devious teachings and point out that, unlike their hero, he had a degree. It was going so swimmingly, Robbie had a feeling he might actually pull a victory over the town’s hero.

He probably would’ve too, had he spotted that skateboard sooner.

One missed step, and he found himself flying uncontrollably through the sports park, panicking and screaming at the top of his lungs all the way, the children watching and gawking at the strangely humorous sight. The skateboard found its destination with the side of the wall, sending him flying over the wall and nearly dipping into a manhole, had Sportacus not caught him beforehand. Of course, the sudden opposing force caused his glasses and wig to topple off his head. The kids cried out his name in an appalled manner, Sportacus gave a chuckle and a head shake, and all Robbie had to show for his efforts was a slightly torn disguise and a bruised ego.

Now that he was back in his lair, all he wanted to do was relax. He had already thrown off the kitten heels and trench coat he’d paired with the ensemble, and had taken out the gaudy, gold earrings he wore as well.  
“The lengths I go to for realism.” He grumbled to himself, kneading the sore earlobes gently.  
He threw off the torn skirt and tossed it onto his workbench, making a mental note to eventually hem the rip, leaving him wearing only a tightly knit sweater and his boxers dotted with little pink hearts. Gripping the bottom of the sweater, he pulled upwards, closing his eyes as he prepared to slip through the sweater’s semi-itchy neckhole.

Except, he didn’t slip through. Not completely, anyways.

He could feel the sweater’s armpit areas knot around his arms, keeping his upper arms strapped firmly to his head as his face was buried in the sweater fabric. The shirt had gotten stuck up around his face, creating a band that was too tight to be torn through and left Robbie blinded and bound. He grunted and struggled with the constricting sweater, cursing himself for wearing it despite knowing it was a size too small. He staggered about, tugging aimlessly at the loose parts of the sweater in a desperate attempt to wrench it off his head, the loose sleeves flailing pathetically in the air.  
“Come on you stupid, ugly, sweat-WOAH!” he said in a frustrated tone, before he felt his feet fly up into the air, quickly and rudely bidding the ground farewell. He felt his back hit the fluffy, cozy fabric of his armchair before momentum continued throwing him backwards. He could hear the chair creak before it landed with a crash against the metal floor. Robbie, in turn, was left an inverted mess on the floor, his legs swung up over his shoulders, the stupid vice-like sweater still strapped firmly around his upper arms and head.  
“Well isn’t this perfect.” He groused, his voice muffled by the thick, knitted fabric. He gave another tug, earning the same result. He laid back against the cool floor in defeat. Well, not like this made the day any worse. Par for the course, really. He crinkled his nose as the frayed threads of the sweater tickled his face.  Oh well, at least it couldn’t get any worse, right?

The echoing sound of boots hitting metal seemed to argue otherwise.

“Robbie? Where are you? My crystal went off!” he said loudly, looking about the messy lair.  
Robbie considered just ignoring the hero, so at the very least he wouldn’t have to suffer the embarrassment of asking for assistance from such an unusual and laughable situation. He gave the sweater one more tug. Seeing as he was still stuck and unlikely to become unstuck anytime soon on his own, Robbie sighed and finally accepted the embarrassment.  
“Over here, Sportaflop.” Robbie called, his voice holding a tone of defeat.  
Sportacus did his signature move and flipped over towards the toppled armchair. He landed on his feet a foot away from Robbie, causing the villain to flinch and squeak at the loud noise. As soon as Sportacus spotted the villain’s rather comical predicament, he soon found himself fighting the urge to giggle at the sight.  
Stifling a laugh, Sportacus asked with as much concern as he could muster, “Are you okay down there, Robbie? Are you stuck?”  
“Oh _no_ , I’m perfectly fine. In fact, I was just about to go put the kettle on. You know, make some nice tea and what do you think of course I’m stuck you Sportaloon!” Robbie said angrily.  
Robbie frowned as he heard a giggle from the hero. Through the stretched fabric, Robbie could see the hero’s silhouette move around him, glancing and inspecting the villain’s position.  
“Don’t you usually use magic to switch clothes?” Sportacus asked.  
“I was feeling too tired. Failing miserably and being embarrassed does that to you.” Robbie responded grouchily.  
Sportacus gave the villain an affectionate smile. “I don’t think you failed miserably, Robbie! Really, you did a fantastic job today. I really did think the kids weren’t going to listen to me after that rousing lesson you gave them!”  
Robbie rolled his eyes, even though he knew Sportacus wouldn’t see it. “Are you here to help me get free or just boost my already inflated ego? Because one is much more productive than the other, and you’re so far picking the wasteful one.”

Sportacus sighed and shook his head. Carefully he grasped the villain’s side, earning a shiver from the man, before he gently led him back upright. Once he got Robbie standing up again, he looked over the knot of a sweater that had the villain captured, trying to figure out the best way to remove the top without ripping the shirt to pieces or hurting Robbie.  
His eyes glanced down for a second and he grinned. “I like your boxers, Robbie! Pink really looks good on you.”  
“You know I’m so glad you’re taking the time to leer at my underwear while I slowly suffocate in this sweater.” Robbie said sarcastically.  
“Okay, okay, I’ll get you out.” Sportacus said with a smile. He held the sides of the sweater, digging his fingers underneath the fabric. “Hold up your arms, please.”  
Robbie complied, lifting his arms up high as he felt Sportacus’s palms press against his skin. The tension in his body shrunk back at the contact, though he still shivered at how cold they felt.  
“Glad to see you stuck your hands in the freezer just for me.” Robbie quipped with an unseen smirk.  
Sportacus pulled away. “Oh! Are they that cold? Sorry, hang on a second.”  
Robbie heard Sportacus exaggeratedly exhale, assuming he was trying to warm his hands up a bit more. He shuddered as Sportacus carefully laid his hands on his chest again, feeling less tense as, indeed, they were a mite warmer. The hero’s hands traveled up and gripped on the bottom of the knitted top as Sportacus slid his thumbs underneath the inner sleeves, pulling to create a small pocket of space.  
“Do you think you could pull your arms out now?” Sportacus asked.  
“I’ll try.” Robbie responded. He tugged his arms down, relieved to feel his upper arms finally be freed from the constricting sleeves, though his forearms were still slightly stuck.  
“Geez, this sweater is pretty tight, isn’t it?” Sportacus noted, helping Robbie wiggle his way out of the sweater’s torso piece.  
Robbie gave a dramatic gasp for air as his arms finally lowered and his head was freed from the boa-like bind of the sweater. He frowned as he felt strands of hair flop onto his face, the less slicked strands curling into loose twists. He fought back the embarrassment from just how disheveled he looked. However, he couldn’t fight back the blush that rose on his cheeks as he noticed how Sportacus gazed at him, the elf’s own cheeks a bright pink color.

“W-What are you staring at, Sportadork?” Robbie asked with a forced frown.  
Sportacus blinked, then shook his head. “Sorry! I just so rarely see you this…this…”  
“Messed up? Unkempt? Close to what a hairball looks like?” Robbie suggested with a self-deprecating tone.  
Sportacus frowned. “I was going to say natural.” He said. He gently ran a finger down the side of the villain’s cheek, grazing against the man’s hairline. He smiled. “I like your hair like this, kind of looks like you just woke up.”  
“You’re such a dork, Sportadummy.” Robbie scoffed, averting his eyes as his blush turns bright red.  
Sportacus leaned in a little closer, touching his nose against Robbie’s. “Yeah, but I’m _your_ dork, Robbie.”  
“And I’m your failure of a villain.” Robbie responded with an eyeroll.  
Sportacus’s smile faded. “You’re not a failure, Robbie.”  
“That’s a lie and you know it. You were there today.”  
“I was, and what I said still stands. You’re not a failure.” Sportacus said with a smile.  
“I’m not going to believe – “Robbie started to say, before he was interrupted by Sportacus’s lips meeting his. Robbie only uttered a surprised noise before closing his eyes and sinking into the kiss. His hands gently cupped the sides of Sportacus’s face, and as their lips parted, Sportacus gave the villain a coy and jokingly disapproving smile.  
“Did you just do that to make me stop – “  
“Shush, and yes. I know you don’t believe me, but I’m still going to say and believe that you’re amazing and brilliant. And you can’t stop me.” Sportacus said, gently placing a finger against the villain’s lips.  
Robbie looked down at the finger and gave a cheeky look before he tried to bite it, causing Sportacus to pull his hand back. Robbie chuckled and smirked at the hero.  
“Well, you can keep being delusional, Sportakook. That’s not going to change how I feel.”  
Sportacus shrugged. “Okay, maybe not. But maybe _this_ will.”

Before Robbie could protest, Sportacus scooped the villain into his arms and carried him over to the fluffy orange armchair. He plopped himself down and held Robbie close, littering his cheeks and collarbone with butterfly kisses. Robbie playfully pushed at the hero’s face, weakly trying to stop the onslaught of affection, but nothing could stop the hero as he only placed kisses on the palm of Robbie’s hand.  
“S-Sportaloon! You lovesick fool!” Robbie said in-between giggles.  
Sportacus stopped mid-kiss and looked up at Robbie warmly. “Did that do anything?”  
Robbie looked up thoughtfully, crossing his arms over his chest. He hmm’d to himself as he thought. “A little, I guess.” He said with a smirk.  
“Guess I’ll have to keep going then.” Sportacus said playfully, continuing his onslaught of kisses.  
Robbie’s eyes widened and he had to fight back the rapidly blossoming blush on his cheeks. Finally, he gave in, grasping the back of Sportacus’s neck and stopping the kissing attack with a single kiss on the lips.  
Pulling away, Robbie smiled. “You know, your method isn’t all the effective. The way you’re going, I’ll never believe that I’m a good villain.”  
Sportacus smirked. “Do you want me to change tactics then?”  
“Hey, I didn’t say that. Just pointing out the obvious.” Robbie said, giving him a look.  
Sportacus nuzzled Robbie’s neck. Robbie laid a small kiss on Sportacus’s forehead before a shiver encompassed his body.  
Sportacus looked up. “Cold?”  
“Nah, you know, just sitting him almost naked in my lair. Definitely not cold.” Robbie said sarcastically.  
Sportacus laughed. “I’ll go get you some clothes then.”  
“You’re just going to leave me here?”  
“Only momentarily.” Sportacus said with a smile. He got up and laid the villain back down in the chair, covering him with his favorite cow blanket. He placed a small kiss on the villain’s head. “Be back in just a moment.” He said, before turning and jogging down the hallway.

Robbie watched as the hero left before snuggling up into his blanket. A small smile crossed his face. Despite the embarrassment, he guessed that this day wasn’t all that bad after all.  



End file.
